Grimlock King of All
by Azrael Grimm
Summary: After Destroying the Space Bridge Grimlock is saved by Primus, and is sent to Earth. But a parallel Earth, where a War is starting. A war between gods and giants, a war between Demigods and Monsters. Summery sucks, but you get the idea. This story will be postponed for now, since School is starting and I'm focusing more on work. I will continue it but for now it's postponed.
1. Chapter 1

**( I own nothing in this story, Heroes of Olympus characters are owned by Rick Riordan, and Grimlock in this story in owned by . . . I don't even know anymore I'm just gonna say High Moon Studios I guess, since this Grimlock is from their game, Transformers fall of Cybertron, anyway enjoy the book tell me what you think, and I might continue it. )**

Grimlock was running towards the edge of the Space Bridge tower, after destroying the control terminal which in turn would destroy the tower and the actual Space Bridge. A voice was blaring around saying, "Warning, evacuate, evacuate." It was starting to get on Grimlock's nerves, but he couldn't stop and find the speaker that was repeating that voice over and over again. He had to get off the tower before it blew up.

He was at least 50 feet away from the edge, but it was already too late. The Tower collapsed on itself, and blew up. Snarl, Swoop, and Slug looked out of an observation deck and watched as the tower collapsed. Swoop pointed towards it looking panicked. While Snarl and Slug only lowered their heads giving their former Leader and friend respect and praying to Primus that he would survive.

Unknown to them Primus answered their prayers. Grimlock was blasted towards the Space Bridge before it became unstable. Sending him to a planet where the Decepticons wanted to go for its energy, while the Autobots wanted to go for a new life. But unlike both sides of the Cybertronion life forms. He was sent to the exact year and time, where they wanted to go. But to a different parallel universe, where Gods and monsters exist.

Leo, Jason, and Piper were having trouble against Enceladus and his army of earthborn. "You will never defeat me puny Demigods, I am the bane of Athena! Out of all my brothers I am the smartest and most cunning you will never defeat me! I am-" Enceladus wasn't able to finish his sentence when there was a giant boom that caught everyone's attention. They all looked up and saw what seemed to be a comet that was speeding . . . towards them.

"Everyone get down!" Jason yelled. Leo and Piper gladly obliged as they ran and crashed to the ground along with Pipers father, Tristan McLean whom didn't exactly have that much trouble.

Enceladus wasn't as lucky as the comet crashed right in front of his feet making him go flying. Dirt and wind swept across the Demigods and famous actor as the earthborn were blown away and were also burned from the comet's blast. Enceladus leaned forward and looked at where the comet landed. "What in my mother's name was that?" he asked himself.

A deep growl was his reply. Enceladus looked at the small crater where the comet landed and his eyes widened when he realized that the growl came from there. Whatever was in there, climbed out and all that Enceladus could describe the beast as would be it was scarier than His eldest brother Porphyrion in his strongest form. And it could easily over tower him as well, standing at least 80 feet tall.

Leo, Piper, Jason, and Mr. McLean looked at the beast in wonder and horror . . . in Leo's part mostly wonder. The beast was made of metal that took on the appearance of a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex, with silver and golden paint on it, with red eyes and red lights on its hips, tail, neck, and some on its torso. Its mouth was open and you could see heat waves coming out of it.

"What are you beast?" Enceladus asked it.

The beast didn't answer it just glared at him.

"I am Enceladus, Bane of Athena, son of Gaia and Tarterus! I Order you beast to tell me who you are!" The things eye narrowed if that was even possible as it surprised everyone by talking in a quite normal voice, that was deep and full of rage, "No one orders Grimlock around!" As the beast said that it charged at Enceladus and breathed white hot flames burning anything in its way.

Enceladus was surprised by this and didn't move in time as he was burnt by the flames. Enceladus screamed in agony as he was burned. "This is impossible!" Enceladus yelled, "I shouldn't die unless a god and Demigod strike me down!" Enceladus screamed in agony for what it seemed to be 10 minutes as the metal creature now identified as 'Grimlock' was still spewing fire at him.

Leo, Piper, Jason, and Mr. McLean's eyes were wide as they leaned against each other watching in horror and fascination as a giant that was only supposed to die by the hands of both a God and Demigod was being burned alive by a giant metal T-Rex. The screams of pain and agony finally stopped and 'Grimlock' finally stopped spewing fire at him when he heard him stop screaming. 'Grimlock' watched as Enceladus's corpse burned into the earth.

"Let's back up very slowly." Jason said. Everyone nodded and started to back up. But of course being Demigods they had the worst of luck as Leo stepped on a twig and it made a very loud snap. 'Grimlock' turned towards them and looked at them. Its red eyes looked them up and down as if waiting for them to do something. "Nobody move, this thing is obviously a predator and predators detect their prey by moving." Piper said.

'Grimlock' tilted his head to the side and said, "I see you fine fleshling." All of them widened their eyes and waited for their demise. "What are you Fleshlings doing?" Since none of them died Piper assumed it would be best if they at least tried to communicate to their . . . savior. She stepped forward,

"Piper what are you doing? That things dangerous." Jason said. Piper ignored him and kept walking. 'Grimlock' did the same but it was more of an average walk, nothing like he was going to eat her. Once they were at least 10 feet away from each other Piper looked up at the huge beast.

Pipers POV

Piper was nervous, even more nervous when she first saw Enceladus. She took a shaky breath and brought up the courage to talk. "I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Who are you exactly?"

"I am Grimlock, King of the Dinobots." It replied.

"What are you, an automation or something?"

"Automation? No, I am a Cybertronian."

"A Cybertronian? What does that mean?"

Grimlock growled and yelled, "It means I am from the planet Cybertron."

Piper flinched and she heard a sword getting drawn, knowing it was Jason she kept talking. "So you're not from this planet, you're an alien?"

Grimlock nodded, "If 'alien' means not from this planet then yes. Now Grimlock's turn to question. What planet is this, why does golden boy have sword, and who was it that me Grimlock burned to the ground?"

I could hear Leo stifling a chuckle from what Grimlock called Jason.

"You're on the Planet Earth," I said, "The 'golden boy' is named Jason and why he has a sword is because it's one of the only weapons that can kill our enemies, and whom you burned to the ground was one of the 12 giants that are supposed to be the bane of our parents and uncles.

"The one you burned down was supposed to be the weakest but quickest and smartest of the Giants because he was supposed to be the bane of Athena."

"No kidding." Grimlock said as he looked back at the still burning flames. "Me Grimlock tired of this form."

"Wait what?" Piper asked.

That's when Grimlock was like a giant 3D puzzle. His tail split apart then bent forwards making and the tips turned against each other and it seemed like feet and legs now. The head leaned forward and disappeared into the chest which split open and his legs turned and twisted until they looked like arms and hands popped out of the so called feet. And now Grimlock was standing and a head popped out with something like a helmet covering his mouth and a red visor where his eyes should be.

Grimlock was now taller than he used to be. Standing at least 60 feet tall. He looked like a giant, humanoid, warrior. We all stared shocked. Piper heard a thump behind her and she turned around to see her dad passed out. She couldn't blame him considering what he's been through and seen.

Piper turned back to Grimlock and said, "Um, I'll be right back Grimlock." Then she jogged back to her friends. "What should we do?" I asked, "I mean we can't leave him here and we can certainly not take him with us. Who knows what the mortals will see, I'm not even sure if he's covered by the mist considering he's not from this planet." Jason seemed to be considering this.

"Well unless he can somehow do what Festus did. You know transform into something smaller, like a suitcase, or a traveling bag, or heck into a human like us then I think we're good to go." Leo said.

"Uh, me Grimlock hear what fleshlings are saying, and I know what to do." He brought his hands up to his chest and pushed it. His chest opened revealing a red orb with wires, and pipes in it and connecting to the orb. And protecting it. He reached into his chest and he unplugged a few wires reconnected them in a few other places.

He even took a pipe out and put it somewhere else. He did this several times when he took his hands out of his chest and his chest closed up. And in no time his form started to shrink by transforming again. His whole body started to twist and turn and until he was way smaller than he once was. He still looked the same, but he was at six foot nine now.

He raised his arm up and flipped a panel open. He seemed to be pressing a few buttons when his form started to shimmer and in his place was a human boy. He had a short haircut with hair so black it was as if it came from Tarterus, he had a dark tan with red sunglasses over his eyes.

He wore a plain black shirt with black pants and military combat boots. Something rested on his waist and something was on his left arm. He was muscular that was for sure, and the shirt wasn't doing anything to hide it.

"Ugh, so this is what it feels to be a human. You all are so short, I'm amazed you can even live this way." He said. He seemed to be talking normal and not as much . . . stupid. He looked at Piper and the others and walked towards them, once he was upon them he looked down at them.

"So where are we headed to now?"

(**I could have stopped here, but I felt like it needed to be longer**)

A whole lot happened in the last hour, Piper had to say convince a park ranger to come land on Mount Diablo so they could get them to the airport. Then Piper had to say good-bye to her dad, they introduced Grimlock to Hedge who tried to intimate him but Grimlock smacked him making him fly. Hedge went with Pipers dad to make sure he was alright.

And Mr. McLean took a memory potion knocked him out, and now Leo was flying a Helicopter to the wolf house where Porphyrion was rising and Hera was being held captive. Grimlock was near the entrance of helicopter looking down as they sped their way to help Thalia and the Huntress's of Artemis. His back was turned so no one could see his face. Jason explained to them all about the wolf house, as much as he knew though.

Jason was passed out on a seat while Grimlock still looked down at the valley. They were in a snow storm now, Leo was having a hard time with the controls, but there was good news. They found a flat piece of land where they landed and they were about to relax when a whistling sound was heard and a dark shape was over them Before anyone could say anything, Leo and Piper felt someone grab their shoulders and fling them out of the Copter making them land face first in the snow. And Jason joined them not to long.

Grimlock jumped off the Copter and ran towards them as a giant snowball hit and crushed the Helicopter. "What the hell was that?!" Leo screamed.

Grimlock growled, "Shut up Leo, Jason take us to this wolf house now!"

Grimlock was obviously not in a good mood. Jason nodded and got up from the snow and started to run towards their destination. "Follow me he said."

Grimlock helped Leo and Piper up on their feet and sprinted after Jason. They were still in the forest when someone yelled, "Jason!" Thalia came running out of the forest area with an earthborn right behind her. Thalia drew her last arrow knocked it did a flip like a gymnast and landed back on the ground while the earthborn had a silver arrow right between its eyes. It crumbled into clay, Thalia went to retrieve her arrow but the end broke apart.

She cursed and said, "That was my last one" and kicked the pile of clay. She looked up and noticed Grimlock. "Who's the big guy?" she asked. Piper was about to say something but Jason interrupted, "Not enough time to explain, where is she?"

"Inside, she's still in her cage. We've tried everything to break her out Jason but-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as Jason ran inside ignoring everyone else. Grimlock frowned, he grabbed the hilt that was resting on his waist and drew it like a sword. Once he did that, a blade started to slide out and connect into place and it was glowing an orange red color. The thing that was on his left arm, a shield came out of it that was also glowing the same orange red color.

"Whoa dude, the hell did those come from?" Leo asked him.

"No time to explain. Leo, Piper you go after Jason and help him as best you can with freeing this Hera person. Thalia, lead me to where you and your Hunt is having most trouble."

Thalia glared at Grimlock. "I do not take orders from a boy."

Grimlock slammed his sword into ground in a challenging manner. Pipers eyes widened worried of what was about to happen. "Throw away that pride of yours fleshling, unless you want your dear beloved hunt and brother to die. You will take orders from me for now, once this little battle is over you may go back to being the leader but for now, I'm in charge unless you want everyone to die."

Thalia looked like she wanted to kill Grimlock, but she nodded and said, "Follow me, I'll take you to the main battle force." Grimlock looked at us and nodded. "Alright, lead on Thalia." Grimlock grabbed his sword again and ran off with Thalia in the lead.

Grimlock's POV

Thalia led me to the hot spot. Once I saw the monsters I instantly went into my full speed and made a furious battle cry, catching the attention of both the female fleshlings and monsters. The monsters were so shocked they stopped fighting in fear, which is all I needed. I put my shield up and bashed against them sending any monster in my way flying and turning to golden dust which confused me a bit.

But I was too busy slashing and bashing that I didn't give it a second thought. Soon the so called army of monsters were attacking me with no affect. I overpowered them easily as I sliced them in half, or stabbed them. In a matter minutes the monsters decided to retreat seeing they couldn't win. But I didn't give up just then, I fought and fought leaving none alive. Once all the monsters were dead I looked at the Hunt that started at me with either anger or horror.

"Well what are you standing there for!? Go help your sisters!" I yelled at them.

Some of them were about to yell back when Thalia yelled. "Do what he says! He may be a male but right now I don't care, if he can help us win this, then we follow his orders. Now go, find our sisters and meet back up at the cage!" They all seemed hesitant but they all nodded and ran off in different directions.

Thalia turned to me and she was about to say something, but I interrupted. "Go to your brother, hold off any monster that gets near them. I'll be in the front lines." Before I could let her say anything I went ran off to find any more monsters to fight. There was plenty of monsters to fight. I had a very fun time killing them, telling any remaining Huntress to go to the cage and that it was an order from Thalia to make sure that they did so. Once I sweeped the area one more time to confirm every Huntress was back at the cage I ran towards there as well. Killing any monster or wolf that got in my way.

Once I reached there I saw Jason fighting against a giant that was tall but not as tall as I am in my true form. The giant's skin was a lima bean green color he had reptilian legs, and his hair was green as well, braided with weapons in it as well. The giant backhanded Jason making him go flying and slamming against a wall. Rain started to pour, thunder blared, and lightning flashed as the so called Giant king walked towards the unconscious Jason ready to kill.

I ran forwards putting away my disguise, and started to grow to my full height and yelled, "Jason!" which caught the attention of the giant and his eyes widened as I punched him making him fly. The giant king was as 40 feet tall, and me being 60 feet tall. The Giant king flew at least a several hundred meters away, and I thundered after him.

"Aaaaagggggghhhhhhh!" I yelled as I was getting closer to the Giant king. He got up and I grabbed him by his neck and slammed him against the ground and threw him up in the air. I jumped in the air did a flip and kicked him in midair and into the ground. The giant king groaned, and he was quickly sucked into the earth.

My eyes flared as I punched the ground ravishingly. "Come back you coward, face me like a true King!" I continued to punch the ground where Porphyrion was sucked into.

"So, you are the one that forced me to take my child back before he was killed." A voice said behind me. I quickly turned around drew my sword and pointed it at a women with her eyes closed. She seemed to be made of dirt, grass, and maybe even trees.

I growled, "So you're the one that took the so called king of the giants. What is your name fleshling." I demanded.

"I am Gaia, Goddess of the earth, mother of the Titans, Giants, and Grandmother of monsters. And who are you, beast of metal whom easily beat my most powerfullest son literally into the ground?"

She seemed to smile at that, but I was not amused. "I am Grimlock, slayer of many, warrior of the ring, and King of all!" I boasted.

"Hmm, Grimlock. What an interesting name, you say you are king of all. You certainly show the power of one, and you certainly know what to do with it as well." I raised my sword ever so slightly so now it just under chin, burning her dirt skin.

"What do you want, Gaia?" She seemed to look at me, and she smiled at me. "I want you to join me against the gods, I want you to fight alongside my children and kill the Demigods and Gods, every last one. Unless you find a certain interest in a certain Demigoddess or Goddess, then I shall let you keep them as a . . . pet of sorts." I glared at her.

"I am an Honorable warrior, Gaia, I do not take 'pets'. Now, DIE!" I said and slashed at her, but she was gone. I looked around and yelled in anger, "Aaaaagggggghhhhhhh!"

Hera's POV

When Jason was backhanded by the Giant I was sure he was going to die, but then a very deep and powerful voice yelled out, "Jason!" and a loud thundering like footsteps. And a giant metal person that over-toward Porphyrion came running at said giant, and punched him making him fly away. I was shocked, and the giant metal man ran after him. Yelling a mighty battle cry, a few minutes later I was free from my cage.

And I wanted to go after Porphyrion but I had to help my Champion. I ran towards Jason and checked his pulse, he still had one which meant he was still alive. I was relived but then there was a loud crashing sound, I couldn't see anything from this distance. But I did hear the giant man yell out,

"Come back you coward, face me like a true King!" The other demigods came towards us.

Leo whistled. "Damn, Grimlock has some anger issues."

Piper nodded in agreement. But I was confused, "Is the giant metal man named Grimlock?" A loud yell was heard, and footsteps could be heard making the ground shake. And out came the 'Grimlock', he looked down at us and noticed me. He kneeled down and looked right at me, his head was bigger than my whole body which made me feel small.

"I'm guessing you are this Hera that, these fleshlings were sent to save?" 'Grimlock' asked.

I nodded. "And who would you be, that saved my Champion from certain death?"

"I am Grimlock, leader of the Dinobots. Now what is so important about you that the so called king of the giants locked you up and these fleshlings tried to save."

"I am Hera Goddess of family, and Queen of the Gods."

"You are a Queen?" Grimlock asked.

I smirked at that, "Yes I am a Queen."

"If you are a Queen then there must be a King."

I frowned at that, "Yes there is a King, but he has locked himself in Olympus to try to save himself from this crisis."

Grimlock growled, and stood up at his full height. "Are all Kings on this world cowards?" Thunder was his answer.

"Hey, Grimlock." Leo said. "You think you could change back into your human form, your making me feel like an ant."

I looked at Leo confused. "Human form? What do you mean by that?"

"I guess so Leo, but it's kind of cramped in that form." I looked up at Grimlock to see his whole body . . . change, like a giant rubix cube. His body soon became smaller and smaller until he was six foot nine and his form started to shimmer and now he was human. I blushed a little bit noticing how the black shirt he was wearing wasn't exactly helping hide his abs.

"Why are your cheeks red?" Grimlock asked me. I blushed even more, but then put on a deep scowl. "That is none of your concern Grimlock. Now I shall take you all to Camp Half-Blood, even you Grimlock, you have all done me a great service so I shall do the same for you." I flicked my wrist before any of them could protest, and they all disappeared in a flash of light.

That Grimlock . . . he was a strange one, strong enough to make the Giant king fly, even in his weakest form. He could easily over tower any Giant, and make them run for Gaia. I would have to keep my eye on him, he will be a great asset in this war.

Grimlock's POV

When Hera flicked her wrist I was instantly wrapped inside a ball of light and was traveling really fast. Felt almost like a space bridge, but it wasn't. The next thing I know I'm standing in front of a lot of fleshlings. They stared at us all in awe, I felt something on my shoe and looked down to see a female fleshling looking up at me with her eyes sparkling.

She was Asian, and she looked like she was about to faint. I heard someone drop off the table we were standing on and saw Leo run towards a blazer with fire burning in it, once he reached it he barfed into it. I noticed Piper was a bit pale, then I looked down at Jason and noticed he was still unconscious. I went to him knocking over drinks, stepping on food, and making some other Female fleshlings scream and about "Watch the Hair" or whatever.

I picked Jason up, and a man with the lower body of horse came up to us and said, "What happened, what-how did you guys do that, and who in hell are you?" he was referencing that to me I was guessing.

"Questions later, first take Jason to the infirmary or whatever you guys have here." I handed Jason to the horse man and he nodded looked at Piper and said, "I expect answers when I return Ms. McLean."

Piper nodded and the horse man ran off towards the infirmary I was guessing.

The place got quite very quickly, everyone was either looking at me or Piper. Leo stopped throwing his guts out a while ago but he was still resting near the fire pit.

"Hi," Piper said all of a sudden. "We're back."

No one said anything, until a random fleshling asked out loud. "Who's the tall guy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**(I don't own anything, but I do own the three matrix's which will be mentioned in this chapter. I just thought I should mention that. All characters go to Rick Riordan, and . . . Hasbro I believe, I don't even know any more about the Transformers and who owns them anymore but I believe it is Hasbro right now, so enjoy this chapter)**

Grimlock's POV

Once Jason was confirmed to be alright and all he needed was some rest, Leo, Piper, and I were called into a place called, 'The big house' to talk about what happened. Piper and Leo described their whole quest, they told Chiron (The horse man) about how this giant metal dragon named Festus flew them to a guy named Aeolus.

They explained everything in perfect detail all the way up to how Hera 'teleported' us back here to this so called Camp Half-Blood. Chiron listened the whole time, never interrupting, never asking questions, he just kept eye contact to whomever was talking.

Once the whole story was over he looked over at me, "So 'Grimlock', you killed a giant with nothing but fire, you charged head first into an army of monsters and won, you punched the giant king so hard that he flew hundreds of meters, and you're an alien robot from a planet called Cybertron. Did I get all that right?" Chiron asked.

"Yes Chiron you are correct." I said.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is very troublesome, but this could work to our advantage as well. We now have a weapon to fight and kill Giants without the need of both the Gods and Demigods. Grimlock we need you in this war with us.

"Will you please join us in this hopeless war, and fight to kill the Giants that wish to destroy all of us?"

I pondered this, I could either join the gods and kill these Giants and help the fleshlings I barely know, or I could join the Giants and kill the Gods and become a king . . . but then what would be the point in joining the Giants afterwards? There would be no one else to kill, at least for a reason anymore . . . but if I join the gods and Demigods, there would always be a reason to fight.

I looked at Leo, he seemed kind of nervous but hopeful that I would join or not. Then I looked at Piper, she looked at me straight in the eye and her eyes showed . . . something else I haven't seen. I looked back at Chiron and said, "I will join your side Chiron. These Giants will burn with my flames then I shall kill this Giant King myself."

Chiron nodded his head, relived that I have decided to join them. "That is very good to hear, Piper, Leo you are excused to your cabins. You must rest for tonight, we shall have a council meeting tomorrow and decide what to do."

They both nodded their heads, and left. Leo looked relieved that he was going to finally get a good night's sleep, Piper however before she left she looked back at me with worry in her eyes. She left and closed the door, leaving me and Chiron alone in his so called Office.

I looked around the office for the first time and noticed some shirts that read, 'party ponies '09 Vegas' and other places that said party ponies in front of them. He had a boom box behind his desk and some records that was from the 40's and 50's or something.

But what really caught my attention was the wall full of pictures of fleshlings. One of the obviously newer ones showed a boy with black hair and green eyes with his arm wrapped around a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. "That is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." Chiron said. "Percy is one of my greatest students, probably not the wisest but he has Ms. Chase for that."

I looked at him, "I believe I saw the Annabeth person in the Mess Hall, but I do not remember seeing a boy with black hair and green eyes. Where is he?"

Chiron looked down, "He has been missing for the last month, but I do have a hunch of where he is."

"I'm sorry about your loss Chiron, but mind me asking where you think he might be?"

"All shall be revealed tomorrow I believe, but it is late you should rest as well. You are welcome to have one of the spare rooms in this house."

I nodded my thanks, and went towards the door. Before I could open it Chiron spoke up. "And Grimlock," I looked at him. "I want you to know that you will be a great ally with us, and I must thank you. For without you, I fear that we may lose this war."

I looked down in thought, and looked back up quickly and said, "It is no problem Chiron, I fight Tyrants on a regular bases." I left without letting him reply.

I quickly found a spare room and I crashed unto the bed. I closed my optics, and went into stasis.

Pipers POV

I woke up feeling relieved I haven't had a good night rest since I first came to Camp. I looked to my right and saw Drew and her 'gang' over me with their arms crossed. "Morning." I said with a smile. "Beautiful day."

"You're going to make us late for Breakfast which means you get to clean the cabin."

A week ago I would have punched her in her face, or hid under my covers. But now I just laughed, Drew seemed startled and backed up a bit. But then she remembered she was supposed to be angry.

"What are you-"

"Challenging you, how about noon in the arena? You can choose the weapons." I got out of bed and stretched and smiled at my cabin mates. I noticed Mitchell and Lacy, the only people in this cabin that helped me pack for my quest. They were smiling, and their eyes were flittering between me and Drew.

"I missed you guys." I said. "We're going to have a great time when I'm senior counselor."

I noticed Drew turned red with either anger or embarrassment I couldn't tell. I noticed some of Drew's goons looked entertained by Drew's face. "You, you ugly little witch! I've been here the longest. You can't just-"  
"Challenge you? Sure I can. Camp rules: I've been claimed by Aphrodite. I've completed a quest, which is one more than you've completed. If I feel I can do a better job, I can challenge you. Unless you just want to step down. Did I get all that right, Mitchell?"

"Just right, Piper." Mitchell said while grinning. I noticed Lacy was bouncing up and down very fast like as if she was about to fly. A few of my other cabin mates started to grin as well, very entertained by the different colors Drew's face was turning.

"Step down?" Drew shrieked. "You're crazy!"

I shrugged. Then I quickly bulled Katoptris from under my pillow, unsheathed the dagger and thrust the point under Drew's chin. Everyone backed up so quickly one guy crashed into a makeup table and sent a plume of pink powder.

"A duel, then," I said cheerfully. "If you don't want to wait until noon, now is fine." Drew went cross-eyed looking down at my blade. "I . . . step down." She said.  
Before I could say anything there was a knock at the cabin door. "Piper, Chiron is wondering what's taking so long." The familiar voice of Grimlock said. He walked in, wearing a black shirt with fire red words saying, 'Camp Half-Blood'. He was wearing black jeans with black combat boots, and his hilt was resting on his waist.

His black hair was a bit messy, but it looked good on him and he still wore those red sunglasses covering his eyes. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that I had a dagger underneath Drew's chin.

I put my dagger away from Drew's chin and put it behind my back, "Oh, hey Grimlock. You can tell Chiron that there's just a change of management in the Aphrodite cabin." He nodded and walked out. I looked back at Drew and noticed her eyes had a faraway look in them and I saw a little bit of drool coming out of her mouth.

For some reason I felt a pang of jealousy. I glared at her and put my dagger back underneath her chin causing her to come out of her day dream. "Listen here Drew, you do not look, touch, or even think about Grimlock in any suggestive ways, or else I will load you into a catapult and fire you across Long Island Sound. Do you understand me?" I asked her.

She nodded her head the best she could considering my dagger was close to her throat. "Good," I sheathed my dagger, and put it back under my pillow. "Let me get changed real quickly and we can go to Breakfast."

Five minutes later me and my cabin were having a great time during breakfast. We joked, laughed and had a great time. I looked over at the Zeus table and saw that Jason had a sling covering his right arm. He seemed deep in thought while staring at his food.

Leo was talking to his cabin mates in a serious way it seemed. I've never seen Leo so serious, it was kind of impressive. I looked around for Grimlock and saw him talking to Chiron about something. Chiron was listening intently to Grimlock as he seemed to be explain some stuff to him.

I wondered what they were talking about, but I decided I shouldn't get into their business. I should enjoy this time with my half-siblings, but afterward I would have to talk to Leo, Jason, Chiron, Grimlock and all the other cabin leaders about what we do now.

Grimlock's POV

I was talking to Chiron a little bit about how we should address me. Since we couldn't say I defeated the Giant king so easily we agreed on something and he said it was time to announce that I was joining them. I nodded and let him stand up to his full height. Once he stood it got everyone's attention.

"Campers, I would like to introduce a new ally of ours; Grimlock." I stood when he said my name. "Grimlock, here was founded by Leo, Piper, and Jason on their quest. He helped free Lady Hera, by distracting an army of monsters and killing them all. Porphyrion ran away once Hera was free considering his weakened form.

"Jason over here, was able to stall the Giant long enough for Leo and Piper to free Hera and not get killed in the process. You may continue on with breakfast."  
Before I could sit down, someone yelled. "He doesn't look so tuff." I found the person who said that quickly and saw a buff red haired girl. Standing and glaring at me. "Who are you to speak up against me?" I said challenging.

"Clarisse la Ru, Daughter of Ares god of War!" she replied.

"If you think yourself higher than me just because you're the daughter of a so called god of War, then think again!"

That seemed to sting her pride. She slammed the table she was at and yelled, "I challenge you 'Grimlock' to a duel. Arena after breakfast."

I looked at Chiron, he sighed and nodded his head. I looked back at Clarisse, "Very well Clarisse, I accept your challenge."

I sat down and she did as well. There was murmuring, it was quite and all about the fight. I noticed Piper look at me strangely, when she noticed I was looking back her face turned red and she looked away. I rose an eyebrow at this but ignored it.

Everyone was done with breakfast quickly, eager to watch the fight. I noticed Clarisse left early, probably to get prepared for our duel. I followed everyone out of the dining pavilion and to the Arena since I didn't know where it was exactly.

Chiron put a hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him. "After your duel I will have a councilor show you around camp." I nodded and he trotted ahead of everyone else.

Everyone quickly piled in and sat in the bleachers so they could watch. I saw Clarisse but she was wearing red armor with a boar shaped helmet. She held a shield in her left hand and a spear in her right. She also had a sword resting on her hip.

She looked at me when I came in and stood on the other side of the arena. "You got any weapons?" she called out to me. I simply nodded my head. I grabbed my sword hilt and drew it and a moment later my sword sprang out and was glowing with orange red energon.

My shield activated and it was also glowing with orange red energon. The shield was about as big as my body meaning I would be able to cover myself easily, and my sword was about the same length as myself.

Clarisse seemed a bit startled but quickly shrugged it off. Chiron stood between us and said, "The rules are simple, you may use all magic and abilities, maiming is allowed but nothing fatal. Whomever disarms their opponent first wins, am I clear?" We both nodded.

"Very well, I wish the both of you good luck. Begin!"

Clarisse ran towards me full speed, shield up and spear forwards ready to puncture me through. I raised my shield up, I took notice that her spear was sparking with red electricity. Once her spear struck my shield it started to turn to ash.

She seemed shocked, which is all I needed. I struck her with my shield with at least 10 percent of my strength which sent her flying. She skidded across the floor until she came to a full stop. She rested her weight on her arms, and growled. She quickly got up drew her sword and ran at me with her sword raised high in the air.

I sighed and put my sword's blade away but still kept the hilt in my hand and I made my shield disappear. She grinned and ran at me faster, and giving a mighty battle cry she swung her sword down.  
I grabbed her wrist and flipped her around on her back making her drop her sword. I kneeled down and punched in the gut making her gasp for air. I stood back up and made my swords blade appear again and put it underneath her chin.

"Do you yield?" I asked her.

She looked down at the sword and from her expression I was guessing she could feel the heat coming off of it. She gulped and nodded, "I yield."

I took my sword away from her chin and made the blade disappear and put the hilt back on my waist. I offered her a hand, which she pushed away and stood up on her own.

She took her helmet off and she glared at me, but I could see some respect in her eyes. The arena was silent for a little bit, until there was cheering and hateful glares sent my way. I looked them all in the eye and nodded before leaving.

I was out of the arena when I heard someone call my name, "Hey Grimlock!" I looked behind me and saw Leo running towards me. "Me, Jason, Piper, Chiron, and my cabin mates are going to the woods I got something really important to show you all."

I nodded, "When will this meeting be?"

He scratched the back of his head and said, "I guess it is a meeting of sorts, but anyway it'll be a little after lunch so you might as well do whatever. I'll meet you at the end of the woods by like one okay?"

I nodded my head, and Leo ran off again to who knows where. I heard another pair of footsteps and saw a blonde girl that was from the picture in Chiron's office. Annabeth I believe her name was, she walked up to me and looked me up and down as if observing me.

Her stormy grey eyes seemed to be trying to figure me out. She stuck her hand out and said, "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Chiron asked me to show you around camp."

I took her hand and shook it, "Grimlock. And yes I do remember him saying that he was going to assign someone to show me around the camp."

She nodded and said, "Follow me, we'll start from here and continue on." I nodded and she walked off pointing some stuff out and I followed taking great interest in what was around.

It was now one o'clock and I was heading towards the edge of the woods where Annabeth showed me a few hours ago. I saw a whole bunch of fleshlings, they all looked alike, but there were some noticeable differences. Like some were taller, some had black hair, some had brown hair, some were buffer, and some were a bit skinny but all of them had the same eyes.

I saw Chiron, Leo, Piper, and Jason up in the front. Leo noticed me first, and said, "Great now that we're all here we can go." And he led us into the forest. Less than 10 minutes later we were in front of a big limestone cliff, at least 100 feet tall. I looked at Leo who was in front of the cliff, he put his hand on the cliff and his hand lit up in flames.

I heard gears shifting, and the wall opened up to show a giant workshop. "Leo!" one of Leo's cabin mates yelled out. "You're a fire user!"

"Yeah thanks, I know." Leo said.

A boy on crutches said, "Holy Hephaestus. That means-It's so rare that-"

I heard something coming from the workshop, it sounded like a whisper. It didn't seem like anyone else heard it, but I knew it was there. I walked forwards, not noticing anyone else. "Grimlock, what are you doing?" I heard Piper say.

I ignored her and walked in. I heard the whisper again, but it was clearer than it was before. "Grimlock." It said. I followed it, further into the workshop. "Grimlock." It said again. I followed the voice when it reached a wall. There were metal doors that you would see in a science lab with little windows so you could pear in.

There was a label underneath it that said, "Origin: unknown. Metal: unknown. Capabilities: unknown. Founded by: Theseus. Note from founder: 'This relic was founded in the forest west of Mount Olympus. It is made of a metal I have never seen before, and when I looked upon it I could feel its power. The relic was heavy, but I was able to move it to a safe location. I do not know what it is or what it is capable of and I do not wish to know. To the demigod that has found this, hide it. It may be an unknown relic, but it may be a tool of the gods and must not be messed with likely."

"Grimlock." The voice said again. I opened the little doors and saw something that shocked me. It looked like the Matrix of Leadership, but it looked a bit different. It was smaller for one, and instead of the orb being the color gold, it was the color green with a white light coming from it. My hologram started to shimmer, and it completely disappeared. My chest opened automatically and the smaller version of the Matrix of Leadership shot into my chest. I felt unbearable pain before I fell on the ground, before I blacked out I heard someone yell my name and run towards me.

I woke up and I was in a barren waste land with sand and columns of dirt I was in my robot form, "Where am I, what is this place?" I asked myself.

"We have been watching you for quite some time Grimlock." A voice said behind me. I quickly turned around and saw 6 other Cybertronian's but all of them were different than any other Cybertronian I have ever seen.

"You have shown great honor." Said one of the Cybertronian's. His voice deep and daring.

"Great compassion." This one's voice was also deep but not as deep as the other one, and held caring in it.

"And great power." This one's voice was the deepest of all and held authority.

"For showing great honor, we reward you the Matrix of Humanity, which shall give you not only the true history of the planet you are on, but also the form of a being on the planet as well. You already have the Matrix inside you." Said the one with daring in his voice.

"For showing great compassion, we reward you the Matrix of Judgment, which shall give you the ability to tell when someone is lying and you shall choose their punishment." Said the one with caring in it

"And finally for showing great power, we reward you the Matrix of Kings. This Matrix is the greatest of all, you shall receive a new form and greater power than any other." The one with the authority said.

A new voice echoed around the place I was in. "These Matrix's are hidden on this parallel earth. I have also sent you here to help them win a hopeless war. You shall find the remaining Matrix's along your journey's here. They were hidden for a good reason, when they are together, they shall become apart of your spark and you shall become a God. We have chosen you for this great honor Grimlock, use this power for the sake of good. And now, return to Earth!" Everything became a bright white and then there was darkness.

Piper's POV

When Grimlock fell down in his robotic form I ran to him and yelled his name. Once I got to his body I noticed the lights on his body were now completely dark. "Grimlock please be okay." His chest was closed when that . . . thing shot into it. "What, what just happened? Why is Grimlock a robot?" one of the Hephaestus's kids said. "Better question, what was it that shot into Grimlock's chest?" Another kid asked.

I was about to reply when I saw Grimlock's form started to . . . change. His whole body started to become more . . . human. His once metal body turned into bones, then muscles and veins appeared. And then flesh started to appear, then hair.

Where there once was a metal robot, was now a human boy . . . that was stark naked. I took notice that he had a lean but very muscular body with an eight pack abs, huge pecs, and very muscular arms.

I blushed and quickly went back to the group. Leo ran to Grimlock holding a blanket and covered his body only showing his head. He looked like he did with his . . . hologram on. Except . . . he was human, with real flesh and bones. I heard him groan and he sat up. He looked towards us, and I think he noticed that he could . . . feel things now. He looked down at himself then at his hands, then he looked at the blanket that was now covering his lower half.

He stood up, making all the girls there blush including myself. I quickly turned around as did all the other girls. "Grimlock," Chiron said. "I think it would be best if you . . . got some attire to cover yourself with. Ladies if you would please leave this section of Bunker 9 and maybe go on the ramp to the second floor." All the girls nodded not daring to turn around and quickly walked way.

********

(So yeah, this was the second chapter. I didn't exactly know what to do so I just made it up as I went along. I would really appreciate it if I got some more reviews, if I get 15 reviews once I reach chapter 3 or 5 then I'll continue the story. And again I am going to change the rating from rated T to M, not sure what chapter yet but I do know that it will be going into the rated M phase.)   



	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter three is here, I do not own anything except for the Matrix of Humanity, the Matrix of Judgment, and the Matrix of Kings. Heroes of Olympus characters belong to Rick Riordan, and Transformer characters belong to High Moon studios or Hasbro. So yeah, enjoy!)

Grimlock's POV

When all of the girls left, Chiron told one of the children of Hephaestus to run to the Camp store to get some clothes for me. In an instant he ran off, I raised an eyebrow. Then I got a lot of data, it was about the human anatomy and that certain parts were supposed to be covered.

I now understood why all of the girls blushed and looked away and looked uncomfortable. Some of the guys looked pretty uncomfortable as well, I looked down and saw a blanket. I grabbed it and covered myself with it, it was pretty awkward for a while until the boy Chiron sent to get me clothes came back.

He quickly threw me the clothes. I nodded my thanks and started to dress myself. Once I was fully dressed I noticed that the clothes I had on were the same clothes that my hologram had on. I had on a black shirt that was kind of tight that had fire orange words on it saying "Camp Half-Blood" with a Pegasus underneath it.

I had black cargo pants with a black belt, and black combat boots that felt rather comfortable. Chiron nodded and yelled out, "Okay ladies, you are welcome back down now."  
All the girls came back down and they looked rather uncertain. All of them were still blushing, some had their heads down, while others wouldn't even look at me. Piper was one of the ones that wouldn't even look at me.  
Everything was awkward until Leo said, "So back to the main topic, Grimlock while you were . . . doing your thing, we went over a couple of things. Like how we're supposed to build a giant ship that flies in six months, and how we're supposed to find some other people to fulfill this big bad prophesy about the end of the world.  
"And how we're going to have to go to another camp who might kill us on sight, or might our best friends in helping us with this war . . . so that's what happened to us, what in Zeus's name happened to you?"

I sighed, "If I am to tell you, I might as well tell the whole camp about myself."

Chiron nodded in agreement. "We shall tell everyone about the true story at dinner, and you can tell everyone your past and where you truly come from." I nodded my head in understanding. "For now, return to your normal activities, and do not mention anything about what you have seen here to anyone until dinner. Am I understood?" Chiron sent that mostly towards the Hephaestus cabin.

They all nodded. "Good, now go on back to camp." They all left, not including Jason, Piper, Leo, and Chiron. Chiron looked at me, and sighed "I believe bunker 9 will be a good home for you Grimlock. It is spacious enough to hold your true form I believe from the description Leo and Piper gave me."

I nodded my thanks, "I appreciate it Chiron."

"Before I leave, I am curious of what your true form looks like. Would you mind showing me?"

I was shocked at this, but nodded. "You might want to back up a little bit."

They all did, giving me enough space to transform. I took a deep breath and concentrated. I felt my skin disappear along with my muscles and bones and was soon replaced with pipes, wires, and metal plates. I felt myself grow, and become my true self.

I stood at my full 60 feet height, and I stretched a little bit. I rolled my neck around and looked down to see Chiron with a look of fear and awe. His tail was flipping back and forth and his horse half was going crazy, as if he was deciding whether to run or not.

I knelt down and looked at him, "Is this what you wanted to see Chiron?"

He nodded, very nervously. He calmed down, but it took a while, he took in a deep breath and said, "I better get back to camp," he looked towards Jason, Piper, and Leo. "I expect to see you all by dinner." And he ran off . . . quite quickly actually.

I stood back up at my full height and looked around 'Bunker 9' and true to what Chiron said, there was enough space in here for me. The place was 100 feet tall and quite large so there was room for me to walk around casually.

I sighed and walked around a little bit, looking at my new home for now. This was probably a good place for me to stay, it was big enough to hold me in my robot and Dino form.

Piper's POV

As Grimlock walked over us and looked around, Leo said, "Well, I better head back. Now that I'm the head councilor of the Hephaestus cabin, I got to change a few things." Leo was headed out, and Jason started to follow. Jason noticed I wasn't following, and looked at me. "You coming Pipes?" He asked.

"I'll catch up with you guys." I replied. He nodded and followed Leo out towards camp. I sighed and went to the so called second floor. It was more of a giant platform with a lot of celestial bronze scraps.

It was the perfect height for me to see Grimlock eye to eye. I climbed up the stairs and went to the edge where there was a railing. I watched as Grimlock walked around and probably getting accustomed to his new home.

I still couldn't believe that I saw him naked . . . in human form, I still didn't even know what happened. He was a robot with a hologram of a human, but then his whole structure just changed from robot to human. He had the anatomy of a human, the bones, the veins, the muscles . . . so much muscle.

It was like as if he didn't have any fat on him. The picture of him naked was still in my head, and I highly doubted that it would ever go away. I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"Piper, you okay?" I jumped when he talked. I didn't even realize he was even in front of me, usually when he walks it's like as if the earth is shaking. My heart was beating, really fast and I could see my reflection on his visor.

I took a few deep breaths and calmed down. "I'm fine Grimlock," I started. "Just, don't do that ever again." He nodded his head.

"You've been holding your face in your hands for quite some time now, it is almost dinner." I blushed.  
"Oh my gods, I was spacing out for that long?" I asked.

He nodded his head, and I blushed even more. I swore that my head was about to explode, "Oh my gods, Grimlock you gotta change to your . . . human form."

He nodded and he started to shrink and his form started to change again until he was fully human again, and thank the gods this time he had clothes on. I looked down over the rail and he was looking up at me, waiting for me. "You coming or what?" He asked.

I instantly went down the ramped area and met up with him. "Shall we." He said as he gestured towards the still open door. I nodded and said, "We shall." And we sprinted towards the door, through the forest, and towards Camp.  
I had to admit, this was probably the most fun I've had, racing against a giant robot that can change into human size and become an actual human to Camp. I could already see the camper's faces when Grimlock show's his true self.

Grimlock's POV

Piper and I were running through the woods, and I had to admit it was fun. But what really confused me was every time I saw her my spark, or in this form heart, skipped a beat. I tried to ignore it but it wouldn't stop, I must have spaced out thinking about Piper and why she affected me like that because we were back at camp.

I saw the campers walking towards the Mess Hall, I looked over at Piper and saw she was panting and sweaty. "You okay Piper?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah, I just haven't ran like that for a while." She said and stretched. "I should go back to my cabin, and get everybody ready for dinner." I nodded.

"Go ahead, I'll meet you at dinner."

She nodded and ran off towards her cabin. I watched her go, and once she was out of sight I went towards the Mess Hall as well. I sat down where Chiron was. Two Dryads came and served us food, I nodded my head in thanks and the one serving me blushed and quickly left.

Chiron chuckled which got my attention. "What's so funny?" I asked him.

He shook his head and said, "I have never seen the Dryads act like that before, in fact I do not believe I have ever seen any of the female campers all looking at one guy like that, single or not." He said as he took a sip from his drink.

I raised my eyebrow at that, and looked back at the tables, and saw that he was right. Pretty much all the girls were looking at me with hungry and lustful looks. When I looked at them, most of them looked back at their foods and picked at it while blushing, while the others were still staring winking and doing the air kiss thing at me.

I sighed and picked at my food, once everyone got their food they went to the brazier and dropped half of their food in. I shook my head at this, and ate my food. It was quite good actually, I didn't have human food before even at breakfast considering I didn't have an actual mouth.

That's when I went through my vision again, the six Cybertronian's were obviously the first Primes, and the voice . . . that had to be Primus. And for some reason, I was granted the opportunity to become a god. But to do so I had to find three Matrix's. I already found one, the Matrix of Humanity I believe it was called.

Now I had to find two more. The Matrix of Judgment, and the Matrix of Kings and if I ever find them all, they'll merge with my spark and I will become a god. I growled, and rubbed my eyes under my glasses. How am I supposed to know where the other two are?

I heard Chiron stomp his hoof on the ground, gaining the attention of the whole camp. I sighed, guess it was time to tell the truth now. "Campers, in the last few hours I admit I have not been completely truthful to you. Are newest addition, Grimlock, is the one that made the Giant king Porphyrion retreat. It is true that he destroyed the army of monsters.

"But he did not do all this like you see him now. Grimlock, if you would please go outside and you may show everyone what you truly are."

I glanced at the campers and I could tell all of them were nervous, those who had weapons were twiddling with the hilts of their weapons. The only ones that didn't look freaked were the Hephaestus cabin, Piper, and Jason.

I got up and walked out of the Mess Hall, everyone soon followed. I turned around and made sure I had enough room to do this. There was a whole crowd, Satyrs, Dryads, and Naiads were watching as well. I sighed, and I quickly transformed. Again, I felt my skin, muscle, veins, and bones disappear, but were quickly replaced by wires, pipes, energon and my usual armor plated skin.

I grew, and I heard people scream and draw swords. Once I was at my full height I stretched and looked at them. All of them had nervous looks, and most of them had their swords drawn. While others were hiding behind others, or were frozen in shock.

I decided to reintroduce myself at this point, "I am Grimlock of Cybertron, Leader of the Dinobots! I am not from your world, but I was sent here by my God to help you in your war."

That seemed to get their attention. Some lowered their weapons, but some kept them up. Annabeth stepped forward with a look of pride on her face.

"Who is your god?" She asked.

"His name is Primus, he created my kind and he is our planet."

This seemed to shock her, but she kept a straight face. "Why would 'Primus' send you here, how does he even know of us?"

"Legend tells that he has been here since the beginning of the Universe and that he has helped create worlds, and galaxies."

Her eyes narrowed, "Do you have special abilities that can help us in this war besides . . . that." She said as she gestured to my whole body.

I nodded, and took a few steps back. I slammed my fists into the ground and my hands turned into big bulky feet and legs. I flipped forward and my legs turned into a giant thick tail with a pointy end.

My head went into my chest and my other head flipped out reveling a massive predator head with glowing red eyes and very sharp teeth. I moved around a little bit, and I heard several thuds below me and looked down.

I saw most of the Campers had fainted, the ones that haven't lowered their weapons in completer shock. Chiron looked like he was about to run, Leo, Piper, and Jason just stared in awe still completely amazed that I can transform. I roared and breathed fire into the air making the campers that weren't passed out, which wasn't that much, gasp and take a step back.

I looked down at them again, and blinked. It was silent for a few while, when Annabeth, being the wisest daughter of Athena said, "Oh."

Jason's POV

After what happened Chiron sent everyone to their cabins and no one complained. I was in Cabin number one at the moment sitting a bed thinking. Ever since Grimlock came around everything changed, I was supposed to be a hero, I was supposed to be the one that held off Porphyrion until Hera was free.

I felt jealous of Grimlock, he was powerful enough to kill a giant with just fire, and was strong enough to make the Giant king fly from a single punch. Even in his weakest form, Porphyrion over powered me.

But for Grimlock, it was as if he was a mere fly. I put my head in my hands and thought over this. My thoughts lead to Piper, I liked Piper I really did. But since my memory was returning to me, I remembered a girl named Reyna.

She was my fellow praetor, and we had a slight romantic relationship. We never officially dated, but I had very strong feelings for her. And besides, now that I think about it Piper has been looking at Grimlock with longing more often.

Even if she didn't realize it, I sighed and lied down on the bed and put my arms behind my head and looked at the blank ceiling. I closed my eyes and I quickly went into a deep sleep.

3rd person POV

It was early in the morning, at least three and Grimlock was standing on the beach in his human form barefoot looking out at the ocean, for once he didn't have his red sunglasses revealing black eyes with fire red along the outside of his irises.

He watched as the moon was setting making a beautiful sight to behold. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the ocean. Now that he was human he finally had the ability to smell, taste, and feel things.

He heard the wave's crash unto the sand, and then wash away. He felt some of the cold ocean water go over his feet making him tingle and shiver a little. He felt the ocean breeze go over him, and howls of the monsters in the forest.

He was so caught up with the noises he was hearing he didn't hear someone walking up to him.

"Beautiful isn't it." A voice said behind him.

Grimlock quickly turned around and meant to draw his sword, but it wasn't there. He growled and looked at the person who talked. It was a beautiful women in her late 20's with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a Greek chiton and she smiled showing perfect white teeth.

"I must thank you, you saved my champion and myself probably." The women said.

Grimlock's eyes narrowed and he came to realization. "You're Hera."

She smiled again and nodded. "Indeed I am, and I came here to thank you. Your god Primus sent me something that he said would help you in this form."

Grimlock's eyes narrowed, and he stood up straight indicating for her to continue. She flicked her wrist and there was a bright flash of light on the ground and in  
front of her there was armor, a sword, and a shield.

The armor on the shoulders extended outwards and it had what looked like a T-rex's snout split in half with the teeth pointing upward. The jaw of the T-rex was in the chest area with the teeth pointed inward. The upper leg armor looked kind of scaled, and the lower leg armor had a spike on the knee area, making a very valuable weapon if I decided to knee someone. The foot part of the armor was also spiked, but the spikes were inward toward the lower leg armor.

The upper arm armor was basic, but the lower arm had a small blade on the elbow's going outward and the gauntlets were clawed. And finally the helmet, it looked like a Spartan helmet with claw's designed into the helmet.

The sword was a one sided blade with a guard that looked like a tail going both ways, the blade itself was glowing. And finally the shield, it was a circle with the Dinobot symbol which is the head of a T-Rex with a circle around it. The symbol was red and the shield was black.

"This armor is made from the metal that you are made of. It is indestructible, and is able to kill any creature. Gods, demigods, monsters, even mortals. It is very powerful, your sword has been infused with energon. These are gifts from Primus to you.

"Use them well Grimlock." Hera did a small bow and she flashed away.

Grimlock looked down at the armor and weapons. He sighed and put them on, once it was all on and his shield was resting on his left arm and his sword was resting on his hip he looked back at the setting moon. It was almost completely gone and the sun was rising behind him.

He took a deep breath, and walked back to the forest. He knew this was going to be a long war, and a very long time to prepare for the war. He knew there was going to be losses, probably not as grave as the war on Cybertron, one so great it destroyed it.

All wars are dangerous, but Grimlock was a warrior, a leader, he had to deal with this, he had to help the Gods fight their war. And once the war is over, he shall be a God if what Primus said was true. He shall become a King . . . the King of all.

**(Okay so that was Chapter three, sorry it took me awhile to do this but, I was a bit busy being sick but I wrote this the best I can, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it and please review and tell me what you think. And I guess I should mention this, there will be no other Cybertronian's except the Primus and the Primes. But I'm only planning on showing them . . . three more times. This is completely Grimlock.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hello, Chapter 4 is here! I changed my mind about the reviews, I don't care about the reviews. I'm going to continue the story but I would like some more reviews of the chapters I post. So yeah, same old I don't own anything. Percy Jackson characters belong Rick Riordan, Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Enjoy the story and review please.)**

Grimlock's POV

I was sent out a few months after I reviled myself as a Cybertronian to help Tyson find this Percy Jackson apparently he was an important asset, and former leader of Camp Half-Blood, and hero of Olympus. Tyson was currently riding on Mrs. O'Leary, who was apparently a hellhound pet of Percy's. We were currently somewhere in Canada cause apparently Tyson got a dream message from Percy to go to Canada and pick up a special 'package' or something.

This was ridiculous in my opinion, but I had to deal with it since Tyson (The big idiot he is) is a General. I was running alongside them in my human form, I still had my speed and strength from my robot form in my human form so it was very useful, especially when I had to keep up pace with a Hellhound the size of a garbage truck. I still had the armor I got from Primus.

I heard some wings flapping behind us and I quickly turned around drew my sword and skidded to a halt. Only to hear a very loud squawk and flash of red feathers before I was smacked in the face. I stumbled and fell on my back and groaned. I was not expecting that . . . at all. I looked up and saw a harpy. But she looked really nervous, and her feathers were an orange red color. "Ella don't like big man in black armor." I growled. I faintly remember Tyson saying that the special 'package' had a name, which was Ella. I got up to my full height which made Ella back up a bit.

Tyson was there in an instant, he looked at Ella and blushed a little bit. I took off my helmet, and rolled my eyes. I walked up to 'Ella' and she seemed to want to run or fly away. But she seemed to be entranced or something. I knelt down and looked her dead in the eye. "Do you know a guy named Percy Jackson?" I asked her.

Her eyes widened, and nodded really fast I thought that her head would fall off. "Yes, yes, yes. Ella knows Percy Jackson. He saved Ella, told Ella to stay here and wait for his brother to pick Ella up." I sighed. "That would be him then, come on. We have to go somewhere, Tyson! Where did Percy say we had to go after we picked Ella up?" Tyson seemed shocked and a bit fazed, and he was almost as red as a tomato. "Brother say that Tyson had to go to . . . Oakland fields in California."

I growled again, "Tyson, Ella. Get on Mrs. O'Leary and let's get going, unless Ella you can keep up with us through air." Ella nodded, "Ella can keep up through air, air is mostly made of Nitrogen and Oxygen, N2 and O2." I rose my eyebrow at that but shook it off. We were running off again towards California, to an apparent Demi-god camp.

Four hours later we were getting closer to our destination, when Mrs. O'Leary's ears perched up and she ran forwards faster than she was earlier. I was startled for a second, but I ran after her. She jumped out of the tree clearing and almost ran into a pair of teenagers. One was a big chubby Asian with a military hair cut which did not go well with the chub. He looked like a giant baby sumo wrestler. He had to at least be sixteen years old. The next teenager was a girl, at least thirteen years old.

She had dark brown skin with matching hair, and her eyes were golden. She was on a horse that seemed to be out of breath. And last but certainly not least was the famous Percy Jackson. Just like in his picture, he was tall for a mortal teenager. Jet Black hair that was kind of long and was real mess. His eyes were a sparkling sea green, and he seemed to brace for something. Before I knew it Tyson jumped off Mrs. O'Leary and charged at Percy and gave him a huge hug, and I swear I heard a few bones pop.

"You are not dead!" Tyson screamed in joy. "I like it when you are not dead!" Ella fluttered off of Mrs. O'Leary and unto the ground and announced. "Ella found a dog, a large dog, a Cyclopes, and a warrior!" I rolled my eyes at my title.

Mrs. O'Leary quickly pounced on Percy and started to lick his face. The horse backed up a little bit and the other teenagers seemed a bit freaked. "Hey Mrs. O'Leary," Percy said. "Yeah I love you too, girl. Good dog." The girl yelped and said, "You have a hellhound named Mrs. O'Leary?" "Long story." Percy said as he managed to get to his feet and wipe off the dog slobber. He seemed to notice me for the first time and his eyes narrowed. "I don't believe we've met." He said. I shook my head and took off my helmet. My black and fire red eyes looked into his sea green.

"We haven't met before, I'll make the introduction short. I'm Grimlock, I was sent to help Tyson look for you. Now we have a battle to win I believe."

Percy's POV

When I saw Grimlock I was like, 'Who the hell is this guy?' He was wearing black armor that seemed to be a bit demonic. His helmet looked like a Spartan helmet, but it covered his mouth and a red visor was where his eyes should be with scale designs on the sides. When his helmet was off, he had short black hair that was kind of a mess, and his eyes . . . they were pure black except along the edge of his irises was a fire red. He turned towards the battle that was going on, and I looked at it too. I nodded.

Five minutes later, we had Mrs. O'Leary strapped to the Chariot we brought with us from Alaska, and had Tyson with a Roman helmet that was freakishly small on him and a purple cape that had SPQR that was upside down. But it would have to do, Tyson had his club at the ready, Frank seemed ready to fight. And I got on top of Mrs. O'Leary while Hazel got on Arion. I looked over at Grimlock to see him getting in a running position, "Hey Grimlock, or whatever your name is, you getting in or what?" I yelled to him. He glanced over and shook his head.

"I'll keep pace." He said. I rose my eyebrow but shrugged and said, "Alright, see you there."

Hazel's POV

Who the hell was this guy? First he shows up with Percy's . . . brother, then he has the looks of a God, now he's saying he can keep up with us when a freaking Hellhound, and the fastest horse alive? Imagine the shock I had when he was keeping up pace with all of us, and even going ahead. Once we were close enough to the still piling army of monsters through the north bridge. Grimlock drew his sword which was one sided blade, and it was glowing a fire orange color. He raised his shield in front of himself and slammed into the enemy ranks, making monsters flying, and turn to dust. He quickly cleared the bridge and any monster on the other side of the bridge.

I was amazed at how he fought with such grace and power. His fighting style was neither Greek nor Roman, It wasn't even both, like Percy's style. He slashed, hacked, and stabbed like a demon. Hell, a Cyclopes three times his size ran towards him ready to pound him into the ground. All he did was jump up and bash the Cyclopes with his shield in the chest making the Cyclopes fly and crash into more monsters making them all turn to dust. We would have all stood there in awe but we had a job to do. We all went over the North Bridge and into battle, I slashed side to side on Arion, killing monsters.

Percy was doing the same for a little bit but he was holding unto the Golden Eagle, shooting lightning at monsters killing dozens at a time. Frank swooped down and clawed the eyes out of Cyclopes and other monsters. He changed back into a human and took command very quickly. The Fifth Cohort now had golden armor and weapons making them shine like the sun. The Fifth Cohort quickly fought off monsters, and helped the others. In the distance I heard Reyna yell to follow the Eagle, which all the Romans did with great haste.

After what seemed like eternity we were having the upper hand. That is, until I heard a scream. I quickly turned around and saw Percy on the ground with Polybotes smirking down at him with is Trident raised in the air. My eyes widened and I couldn't help but scream, "PEERRCCCYYYYYY!" What shocked me most wasn't the fact that Polybotes flew over my head screaming in pain, nor was it the giant Trident that planted itself in the ground right in front of me.

It as the Giant robot that was twice the size of Polybotes. It was in a position that suggested that it just did a massive uppercut, and I took a huge hunch to guess that Polybotes took that uppercut full force under his chin. The Giant robot did a massive roar like battle cry even though it didn't have a mouth. It leaned forward and slammed its fists into the ground which somehow turned into giant hinged legs and feet. Its legs flipped towards its back and turned into an armored back and a long thick tail. Two small arms sprung out of its now supposed chest area with three clawed fingers. And a head sprung out of its chest, and it was terrifying.

Its jaws was full of razor sharp teeth, probably sharper than a sword. Heat waves came out of its mouth, and its eyes were glowing red. It roared which made everyone cover their ears. And came charging, towards Polybotes who was now on his feet with eyes wide. The metal beast blew fire and any unlucky monster who got in its way was either burned or stomped on.

Polybotes got most of the flames though, he screamed in agony and ran around. The Metal beast watched as this happened, everyone else monster or not watched in horror as the giant was being burned alive. The fire stopped and Polybotes was still alive but he was almost burnt to a crisp. The Beast walked towards him very slowly its tail swinging back and forth and growled. Polybotes raised his head slowly and looked at the beast, and asked "What are you?"

"I am Grimlock, King of the Dinobots, your destroyer." He said as he raised one of his mighty feet and slammed it unto Polybotes face. Polybotes's body withered a little bit and twitched before stopping completely and he turned into dust. Grimlock . . . that thing is Grimlock!? How is that possible, he was a human boy, a freaking human boy but now he's an eighty foot robotic dinosaur that can transform into a sixty foot tall robot . . . or the other way around. Grimlock raised his head in the air and gave a very loud and mighty roar and like a jigsaw puzzle he transformed back into a robot and, his form started to shrink and steam and before I knew it. He was standing there as a human again.

His armor and all, he still had his helmet. He stood out from everyone so everyone could see him, the Amazons arrived some time ago and helped us loads and even they stopped fighting and looked at Grimlock, and all the monsters were either dead or retreating. Grimlock turned to face all of us, and no one said a word. You could hear a pin drop, or a cricket breathing. That is until the obvious voice of Octavian rang out, "Kill it!"

Grimlock's POV

When a tall scrawny kid yelled out, "Kill it!" My eyes narrowed, as the Romans were hesitant but got into position and had their weapons drawn on me. I went to grab my sword but a girl on a Pegasus yelled out, "Romans halt!" The Romans instantly stopped in their treks. The girl on the Pegasus, landed a few meters away from me, and got off. She had on golden roman armor, with a purple cape. Her hand was obviously gripping her sword hilt really tight ready to draw it at any second.

I looked her in the eyes, her black eyes were reflecting off of my visor. She looked up at me, and I looked down at her. "I thank you for saving us, but you must understand that we are very weary of you. I noticed that you came down the hill with Percy, are you a friend of his?" I looked at where Percy was and he seemed to be anxious of what I was gonna say. I looked back at the girl, and looked her in the eye and said, "I wouldn't exactly say friend, I don't even know him. But I was sent to help his brother find him, by some of his friends."

Before the girl could speak, the tall scrawny guy from earlier stormed up and he looked like one for more of talking, not battling. "And who would these 'friends' of Percy be?" I glanced towards him, and glared making him shiver and back up a little. "That is none of your concern, you are obviously not a higher ark here. This is a discussion between generals." He glared at me, but he still looked very nervous. "I'll have you know that I am the augur of Camp Jupiter and Leader of Cohort one!" I rolled my eyes, "Yes, you are a leader. But you are not a General. You may lead a Cohort, but that doesn't make you a Genera. So keep your mouth shut, before I slice off your head." He whimpered and quickly walked away.

"Che, that guy is a leader of one of your Cohorts? I thought Romans were powerful and honorable warriors, I will have to re-think a few things." That seemed to hit a sore spot for some of the Romans as they started to yell insults, and try to charge at me, but the girl raised her hand in a 'Halt' formation. The girl sighed, "Perhaps it is best if we talk in a more private place." I nodded, "That sounds a lot better than talking in front of these guys." She nodded, "I am Reyna Bellona by the way. Praetor of Camp Jupiter." "I am Grimlock, Leader of the Dinobots."

Reyna's POV

This, Grimlock figure was interesting but very dangerous. We went to my cabin because I knew that the normal meeting area would be quite obvious, once I dismissed everyone back to their duties and it came to an agreement that Percy would become the second Praetor I lead Grimlock to my cabin. Once inside he seemed to be observing the room, I walked towards my bed and sat down and crossed my legs.

He stayed standing with his arms behind his back and stood straight with his head held up high. His helmet was still on covering his face, I sighed and said, "Would you please take off your helmet, I would like to look the person that I'm talking too in the eye." He relaxed a little bit and took his helmet, I had to hold in a blush when I saw his face.

He was very handsome I had to say more so than Percy and Jason combined. I didn't realize I was staring at him until he said, "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't stare at me. It makes me rather uncomfortable." I couldn't stop this blush coming, but I shook it off and took a deep breath. "I assume you know the reason why I brought you here." I asked him. He nodded and said, "You want to know which side I'm on and where my loyalty lies, am I correct?"

I nodded and stared at him intently. "I'm on your side, meaning the side that is going against Gaia I don't really care for your petty feud with the Greeks. As to where my loyalty, I serve myself. If I deem one unworthy to live, I kill them simple as that." I gulped but nodded in understanding. It wasn't the threat that scared me it was the way he said it. It was the voice of a commander, dead serious and icy cold.

I took a breath got up, "You will have to be careful around here then. The boy you threatened earlier is named Octavian and he doesn't like it when his authority is questioned."

"Che, he sounds like a stubborn brat then." I nodded in agreement. "Now that, that is decided. I do wish to know where you come from, are you from Olympus or are you from . . . somewhere else?" He seemed to ponder this before saying, "Somewhere else." I nodded again and got up, and headed towards the door.

"We must go to the pavilion no doubt everyone is celebrating this battle and as Praetor I must join them." Grimlock nodded and followed me out. As we were walking there all I had to think was that this war that was coming was going to be very interesting with Grimlock on our side, especially when he can turn into a giant metal robot that can spit hot fire like a giant.

**(I decided to end this chapter short since I have no idea how to continue and I have two other Fics to write at the moment. Sorry it took a while but it's here and I hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think- Azrael)**


End file.
